Talk:Temple of the Monkey God/Sacrifices
The returning tornedo effect TOTMG I found this effect but never saw it on the wiki of TOTMG (feel free to edit when it's going on the wiki, like video's, text or pictures) The returning tornedo effect. this effect is about the TOTMG. You see this effect when you maxed the god. view temple of the monkey god/sacrifaces to see how to max it with sacfrifaces Need: - Special : Call to arms - Special : Dark monkey god (super monkey layer) - Special : overclock - Maxed TOTMG use: Apply all the specials to the maxed TOTMG, the shoot rate will be so fast the fired tornados look like they move the other way, also the blades look like they don't move. 16:31, January 26, 2014 (UTC)Samuel I'm a little hazy on the maximally efficient max Temple that can be constructed. First of all, does using a Village to reduce of a tower reduce the amount it contributes to the Temple? The page is unclear on this point (in the description, it seems like it does, but the example given in the Notes section implies it doesn't). In either case, it seems like the (nearly) cheapest max Temple that can be built on Hard would be: 1x 4/1 Ice (15105) 1x 4/0 Ice (14995) 1x 4/1 Glue (17950) 1x 0/4 Glue (12170) 2x 4/2 Apprentices (13675 each) 1x 2/2 Apprentice (3730) 2x 4/2 Mortar (15000 each) OR 4x 4/2 Bomb (7225 each) + 1x 0/1 Bomb (1100) 1x 4/2 Village (30780) The total cost of these towers would be 152080 if we can't build the village first to reduce the cost of the otehrs, 139950 if we can. Adding the tower itself then comes out to 276982 or 264852. A little better efficiency could be achieved by using something other than a 4/2 Village to get to 30000 exactly. 17:46, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :It depends. The power from sacrifices depends on how much you spend. If you spend enough money on sacrifices even after the village discount is taken into account, it won't matter. :Suppose you had $30,000 worth of bomb sacrifices around your temple. If they had the village discount, they would only contribute $27,000, which would reduce its contribution to the temple. :On the other hand, if you planned to have e.g. $33,334+ worth of upgrades, after the village discount is applied, you will have at least $30,000 of sacrifices for the temple. Therefore, in this case, the village won't reduce the sacrifices' contribution. Hope this helps. Info edits Removal of unnecessary information under "Notes", bullets 2, 7 and 8. Pivilio (talk) 07:42, December 29, 2014 (UTC) Incorrect information, you only need 2 bloon liqueifirers to have a 30,000 sacrifice on any difficulty. plz fix. "Abilities from towers" section needs to go There is absolutely no evidence for the information in this section. As far as anybody can tell the upgrades on the sacificed towers (expect village) is completely irrelevant, only the value of the towers in each category matters. Somebody needs to delete this section. 08:16, April 29, 2015 (UTC) :A bit late of a reply - of course, it IS all about the value sacrificed, but this section just shows what you will get from sacrificing the value of specific towers. Spend breakdowns Are these still the spend breakdowns per sacrifice type for increasing TOMG power Level 1: =<$1300 Level 2: $1301-$3999 Level 3: $4000-$9999 Level 4: $10,000-$29,999 Level 5: >=$30,000 Secret Abode 21:14, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Please fix grammar, content moderator or administrator+ In notes: *In Hard Mode, a single maxed 4/2 Temple of the Monkey God and with a 2/1 Monkey Village well-placed to cover as much of the track as possible (i.e., close to the center) can complete up to Round 100, depending on track difficulty and the freeplay RBE. Uh, I think there's a grammar issue here so please revise. X "a single 4/2 Temple if the Monkey God and 2/1 Monkey Village well-placed to cover as much of the track as possible" -> "a single 4/2 Temple if the Monkey God and 2/1 Monkey Village that is well-placed to cover as much of the track as possible"